Carolean Empire
In the far west of the continent Baltichland, far northwest of Fife, is the growing empire, The Carolean Empire. Once but a tribe, they have expanded greatly under the last few chiefs. Threatened from all sides but the sea by a alliance of enemy forces, they hold the borders on there own, with there small yet elite standing army, the Carolignians. Ignian is the Gotsmit word for defender. Under king Carolus Rex XII They have defended well, the battle of Avran being a key point. They push into the enemies territory, the Orc-informed Icestorm alliance. The Carolean Empire is in a snowy and cold environment, and this empire is scarcely populated. Carolignian There elite, yet small army. Many armed with muskets. They even use muzzle loaded cannons. They wear blue and yellow, and march through enemy fire so there bullet shots can be most effective. It is said they know no fear, and are ready to die for king country and their god. The also make good use of cavalry, and there tactics are revolutionary. The Iceblade War A war going on for thirty years now, when three enemy tribes, reinforced by Orcs, attacked Carolean at once. The three kingdoms are Slavvak, Narvak, and Poltav. This began under King Carolus 11th and has outlasted the reign of his successor Konïfen. The Caroleans are mostly on the defensive, yet under the militaristic and ambitious Carolus Rex they have began the Grand Offensive, and have pushed into Poltava territory. This started with the battle of Avran. However this was a great surprise, for in the beginning of the 15 year old kings reign the largest attacks were made, as they thought him weak. They learned there error in blood. Famous Kings Chief Carolus Rex II One of the early Carolus. A Chief, he began the expansion of his tribe long ago, in the age of legends. A proud man, he was not very moral, he was cruel and cunning. Yet, he began building a kingdom. King Carolus 11th This King conquered the Britenfeld tribe, and his exploits scared the neighbor countries. King Carolus 12th They man who could save the empire. Starting rule at 15, now 17, he had to prove himself. He resolved never to start a unjust war but never to finish a just one with anything but total victory. He forsakes all worldly pleasures, for his true calling is the life of a soldier, not a king, and he will not rest until his empire is free. He swore it apon the grave of his father, King Konïfen. Religion They worship the god Ulhiem, single god of there pantheon. He symbolizes good, and winter. They prey for his protection and fight in his name. There capitol, Veinholm, is considered a holy city of Ulhiem. Orlly A God-Bear, pet of Ulhiem. Ice Bears are a holy creature in The Carolean Empire. Raised since he was a small bear by Ulhiem, he is his loyal beasts. It is the symbol of The Carolean Empire. Capitol City Veinholm is a coastal city and center of trade, birthplace of many Kings and important people. It is also home of some of the greatest scientist, that aren’t Dwarfs, of course. Category:Carolean Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Faction